


Fan-art for a VERY GOOD FIC

by SkellyMyDude



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, for this very good fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyMyDude/pseuds/SkellyMyDude
Summary: so theres a fic in the smile for me fandom that i LOVE ITS SO GOOD??Care For Me by ChesMaster, their writing style is so nice to read,and the story theyve built up so far is Very Good.i wanted to draw something for it as both a thank-you for writing it as well as just for fun!





	Fan-art for a VERY GOOD FIC

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChesMaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesMaster/gifts).

(image description: flower-kid is viewed from the back at a slight diagonal angle, on the terrace. they have long, red hair with simple, dark blue flowers scattered throughout their hair. They are wearing a pale blue hoodie and grey trousers. they are looking up at some clouds in the sky. mirphy is in the foreground, with only part of the back of their head slightly visible.)

(image description: flower kid is in their bedroom, on their bed. its very dark, colored all in a single dark-blue color scale, with shadows of the room curing in around the edges. they are looking at a tv, shaking slightly. the tv shows some sort of dark street or corridor, and says in yellow text: 'this place looks familiar." their eyes are not in view. a window is behind them, and and the moon is behind that. a single cloud hangs beside the moon. there are no stars, and a rectangular pot sits on the window ledge. the plant that grows an erythronium or tooth lily plant is planted in the pot, shaped like a pair of lips.)


End file.
